


A Hopeless Cause

by Basched



Series: Thunderwarshield [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Thunderwarshield series, Uncle Tony Stark, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: They didn't defeat her.





	A Hopeless Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Well, this was not the Halloween fic I had originally intended to write, but this idea came to me and as I haven't done anything further for the series, I had to replace my original idea! So pleased with this little gem, so I hope you all likes! 
> 
> (I did not expect the writing to come so easily for this... maybe I needed a break from the smut and do some fluff!) XD
> 
> \--------------------------

It was a bloodbath. No one was spared. 

The Avengers were utterly annihilated. The X-Men were wiped out. 

The young mutants and teen Avengers were the first to go, and none of them, not even the telepaths amongst them could stop their demise.

Scott Lang was the next to follow, hit before he could even minimize. Falcon and the White Wolf followed after him. They dropped down together and landed in a heap… bickering at each other before they were silenced completely. 

Cyclops was blinded and ultimately defeated almost in the same manner as the Cyclops in Homer’s tale. 

Banner was taken by surprise but he accepted his demise. Tony was not as graceful when he went. 

The power of the elements didn’t help Storm. Logan's healing factor was useless. 

Being the keeper of an Infinity stone and having the ability to phase didn’t help Vision either. Nor did it help Shadowcat. 

Blink was gone in a blink. 

Clint’s last words were _“aw man!”_

Gambit’s luck ran out. 

The Black Widow was outsmarted and the Scarlet Witch was caught off guard. 

None of them, not a single one of them, could fathom how they were taken out, but it happened and their foe was surely the mightiest foe of them all. It had been a hopeless cause to go against this adversary. 

“DAD! FATHER! WE WON!” 

The doors flew open and in came… Captain America’s shield? Everyone watched as it ran towards the two men, and when it came closer, they could see a mass of scraggly blonde hair poking out from the top and some small muddy boots from the bottom. 

Behind the scurrying shield and muddy boots were Asgard's Queen and the leader of the Valkyries, both striding with a proud and smug swagger. 

“Dottir!” Thor bent down and held his arms out. The shield clanged to the floor and the eight-year-old leaped up into his embrace. “You were victorious! Congratulations!” 

There were some moans and grumbles from behind the King of Asgard, for the Avengers and X-Men were still covered in egg, green goo, pie and mud. 

“I like this Midgardian holiday, father!” Thrud jiggled in Thor’s hold. “Can I come again next year?!” 

Thor looked to Sif and Brunnhilde. His wife and the Valkyrie both nodded with approval. He also looked to the group of his friends who had been on the receiving end of his daughter’s enthusiasm for the annual Halloween 'war.' When he saw all of them looking just as proud and impressed at the little princess, his heart swelled. They may have been a little disgruntled at first by being bested, but taking out the Avengers and the X-Men was no mere feat. 

“Faðir?”

“Yes. You can come again next year.” 

There was a cough that made Thor and Thrud turn their heads. 

“As long as you promise not to steal your dad’s shield and take him out when he is supposed to be on your team.” Thor added. 

Steve smirked. He rubbed at his forehead where his shield had hit him, but when he saw the look of sadness on his daughter's face, he opened his arms towards her. Thor carried her over to Steve and while Thor still held her, Thrud leaned over to Steve and kissed the spot where she’d hit him. 

“I’m sorry, dad.” Thrud pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. “It won’t happen again.”

Thor moved closer so he could slip one arm around his husband’s waist. He leaned in and kissed Steve’s forehead as well.

“It was a good throw, I'm impressed! I’m fine, Thrud but next time don't aim for your teammates, especially if one of them is your dad, okay?” 

Thrud nodded and Steve kissed her cheek and tried to get some of the jello out of her tatty hair. When there was another throat clearing cough, he kissed Thor’s cheek too and pulled at the silly string entangled in his hair. He kissed Sif when she sidled up to his other side and kissed his forehead as well. He didn't need to do anything to her hair, except stroke it lovingly for she had managed to keep their hair 'ammo' free. 

“Guys! Can we _please_ go trick or treating now?!” 

Thrud squealed loudly, which made all three of her parents wince. 

“I’m going on Uncle Tony’s team!!” 

Stark walked over and gave her an eggy hi-five. “Damned right you are mini-Point Break.”


End file.
